songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ourvision Song Contest
|Row 4 title = Editions |Row 4 info = 14 |Row 5 title = Specials |Row 5 info = 1 |Row 6 title = Countries |Row 6 info = 79 |Row 7 title = Songs |Row 7 info = 413 |Row 8 title = Channel |Row 8 info = http://www.youtube.com/ourvisionsongcontest/}} OVSC redirects here. Did you mean Onlinevision Song Contest? Ourvision Song Contest (abbreviated OVSC), sometimes spelled OurVision Song Contest, is a song contest on Youtube. The contest is managed by 3 persons from Sweden named Kristoffer, Nikolai and Paulina. They are the founders of the Contest Forums and this Wiki. OVSC was the first contest to use Weebly as website, to have user score, to have awards and to use Wikipedia tables. It was also the first contest to have a national selection. The contest has been using semi-finals since the 3rd edition. The number of participants in each edition has ranged from 24 to 35. Song submission is often closed to keep the number of participants around 30. Rules Main article: Rules of Ourvision Song Contest The basic rule for participants is that they have to vote in the same contest as their song is participating in. If they fail to do so, they will be unable to submit an entry to an upcoming edition of OVSC. Users can not vote for their own song. One song can be submitted by an user for each edition. Anyone with an Youtube account that is older than 30 days is allowed to vote, not only the participants. This caused some problems during the 4th edition. Song requirements The song must have been released after year 2000. Cover versions which charted internationally are allowed. Acapella songs are allowed. Songs can not only contain music and has to be properly constructed. It must be possible to identify a chorus. Songs can not be longer than 6 minutes. In some cases, exception for these rules can be made. Song submission options OVSC was the first contest to give additional options when submitting an entry to their contest. Participants can choose the image that is displayed in the recap video as well as the time fram that will be heard in the recap. Each of the songs in the recap are played for 20 seconds. Voting system The same voting system is always used. 12, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1 points are to be given to 10 of the participating songs. In some national selections for OVSC, the voting system may be different. Cheating OVSC have banned several users since the contest started for cheating. The most common reason is for users to use multiple Youtube accounts to vote for their own songs. OVSC management are monitoring all the voting at all time and are saving voting history for every edition. Even a couple of users with high user score has been caught cheating. Exchanging 12 points with each other is also against the rules. Editions Each edition is 9 days long with a new contest starting one day after another contest has ended. Both semi-finals and the final lasts for 3 days each. Winners Ireland was the first country to win Ourvision Song Contest. New Zealand was the first country outside of Europe to win. United Kingdom is the first country to win twice. Special editions Main article: OVSC, Song of the Decade Ourvision Song Contest was the first contest to announce a special edition. Their only special edition so far was called "OVSC, Song of the Decade". The winner of the first edition was Gabrielle Leithaug with the song "Ring meg". Countries Eligibility OVSC are strict when it comes to which artist can participate for which country. Countries can not lend artists like in many other contests. Sometimes mistakes are easily made. Especially between countries such as Greece-Cyprus or Kosovo-Albania. Participants England, Wales, Scotland and Northern Ireland can not participate in OVSC as independent states. Only United Kingdom is allowed to enter. Bermuda, a British overseas territory was allowed to enter the 14th edition. Naming FYR Macedonia is used instead of Republic of Macedonia or Macedonia only, because the same thing is done in Eurovision Song Contest. Partner contest Ourvision Song Contest has 4 official partner contests. They are the World Music Contest, Simple Song Contest, Tubevision Contest and OK Song Contest. WMC became a partner contest already in June, 2011. SSC joined in September, TVC in October and OKSC in November. Jury Ourvision Song Contest have a jury. The job of the jury is to listen to all entries and rank them from the best song to the worst song. There are two members of the OVSC jury at the moment. Since the 12th edition the jury have given one single vote in each contest based on their combined ranking. The jury rankings are made public after each edition and are also used to draw the semi-finals before the contest starts. Awards Ourvision Song Contest was the first contest to give awards. In the first two editions of OVSC, more than 10 awards were given during each edition. Most of the awards were then removed because they felt unnecessary. The awards are given by the jury and is based on their jury rankings. The four awards which have been given since then are the Jury Award, Hit Award, Heart Award and Voters Award. Jury Award See also: List of OVSC Jury Award winners The Jury Award is given to the song which the jury thought deserved to win the contest. Before the jury rankings were introduced for the 6th edition, the jury gave the award to the song in the final top 10 which they thought deserved to win the most. Hit Award See also: List of OVSC Hit Award winners The Hit Award i given to a song which is not famous but unknown to most of the participants. Only songs that haven't charted outside their country of origin are eligible to receive the award with some exceptions where the song charted in a neihbouring country. Heart Award See also: List of OVSC Heart Award winners The Heart Award is given to a song which deserved to qualify for the final but didn't. The highest non-qualifier on the jury rankings always receives this award. Before the semi-finals were introduced for the 3rd edition, any country on the bottom half of the final result could receive the award. Voters Award See also: List of OVSC Voters Award winners The Voters Award is not given by the jury but instead by the OVSC management. It is given to the country which has shower least signs of neighbour voting which means that it is given to the participating users themselves. Voting in both the semi-finals and in the final is looked at to determine the award. User score Ourvision Song Contest was the first contest to give user score. It was introduced for the 3rd edition together with the removal of most of the previous awards. Users gets 2 point for every time they submit a song or vote in an OVSC contest and 1 point every time they vote in certain national selections or special editions. MY Sound was the first national selection to give OVSC user score followed by Danish Music Contest. OVSC have stated that anyone should be able to see their user score on their website in the future but for now only the top 20 users can be seen. Users can send a private message on Youtube and ask how many points they have if they are curious. Hall of Fame Two artists are currently members of the OVSC Hall of Fame. They are Beatrix Ramosaj who joined during the third edition and Gulcin Ergul who joined during the fourth edition. The Hall of Fame contains artists who have talked about OVSC or even talked to OVSC. Beatrix Ramosaj saw a comment from OVSC on an audio video of her song "Dreams come true" which had been submitted by escAlbania1 to the third edition of OVSC. The third edition had actually already finished when she sent a private message through Youtube to OVSC staff asking what the contest was all about and if she was required to do anything. OVSC told her that the contest had ended and that she had finished in 5th place for Albania out of 24 songs. She was very happy for the result and posted the result tables on her Facebook page. Beatrix also thanked OVSC in a Twitter post during the 9th edition for posting a thread about one of her new songs on their forums. Gulcin Ergul saw a lot of messages from her fans about OVSC. The fans had seen a comment from OVSC on the music video of her song "Ara Ara" which had been submitted by superXxxmausixxx to the fourth edition of OVSC. The final had just started when she decided to post the recap video on her Facebook page. A big number of votes from her fans were submitted but most of them could not be counted since they weren't properly submitted. Gulcin eventually finished runner-up for Turkey, close behind Eric Saade's song "Hearts in the Air" for Sweden. Gulcin posted the final result on Facebook. She had earlier linked to OVSC's official website, causing it to reach a record high 560 unique visitors in a single day. External links Official website Official Twitter Official Facebook Category:Contests